Uchiha Yukio
Yukio Uchiha (うちは雪緒, Uchiha Yukio) is an ANBU (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai) of Konohagakure, born into the wealthiest strain of the Uchiha Clan. He was once the Jinchūriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku and a member of Genesis prior to its merge with the Leaf. 'Background' 'Born into Nobility' Yukio was born into the wealthiest Uchiha family residing within the Country of Fire near the border of the Country of Wind. With such nobility, Yukio could have most anything bought for him. His parents' money was used to nourish the child, rather than their love. Without love, Yukio clung to the only thing he knew: greed. 'Finding a Way' It isn't a surprise that he felt very little when his parents were killed. They were never around. However, lacking his inherited fortune, Yukio would set off to Sunagakure just past the Country of Wind. At ten years old, he could rely on his basic Fire Style Ninjutsu to defend himself. He'd also acquire the local currency from plenty of thievery. Yukio learned at this young age that morality was relative. He did what he needed to survive. He was living irony: the noble without honor. 'Desert of Deceit' It wasn't long before the Kazekage, Raijin Hakari learned of the young Uchiha's antics. The Kazekage took Yukio under his wing and trained him through Jōnin rank quite smoothly. It had seemed to most that Yukio had matured quite a lot in these long seven years. Yukio was even the prospect for the next Jinchūriki, having fought through a tournament and proving his worth as one of the most powerful shinobi in Sunagakure. When Genesis, a secretive organization headed by Yūmei, had learned of this, Yukio was confronted quickly. Yukio was quite enamored with Genesis, having quite a hunger for more power. Yukio agreed to be a spy for the organization, and thus sought after the Shukaku. With the trust of the Kazekage, Yukio was bestowed the Tailed Beast and made into the Jinchūriki of the Ichibi. Almost immediately, Yukio activated his Mangekyō, which had awakened from the true betrayal of the village of which he had grown up in. He used Amaterasu to set the village ablaze and fled, leaving the Shukaku for Genesis. 'Wildfire' A year has passed since those events, and Yukio remains with Genesis, doing much in his power to keep his activities quiet. He serves directly under the Godaime Hokage as an ANBU currently, preserving the security of Konohagakure. In the time since he left Suna, Yukio's power has grown incredibly. He now boasts the fruits of all of his medical training in Sunagakure. He's also been gifted with Shūn's Mangekyō eyes after his own had lost their light, resulting in the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With these new eyes, he has been capable of many more Mangekyō techniques than Amaterasu, such as Tsukuyomi and Yuki-onna. His Sharingan has also aided him in developing his genjutsu arsenal and stealth abilities to new extremes. But perhaps deadliest of all of these new abilities is the new kinjutsu he has been developing: Dark Release. Reading into history has provided Yukio with the information on how to seal the usage of Meiton (Dark Release) into his left palm. However, he keeps this very confidential information as this kinjutsu is highly illegal. Only by wearing palm guards and killing all witnesses of this strange power, does Yukio keep it a secret. 'Personality' Yukio is a very nonchalant individual, believing that emotions stray one's perception from the truth. That isn't to say that he isn't in touch with his emotions, however. He's become quite adept at recognizing other people's feelings and manipulating them for personal benefit. Yukio has also come to despise most people, believing humanity to be ignorant cowards and selfish liars, and that enlightenment comes from the opposite of such qualities. Despite this, he is generally very polite. He addresses most everyone with terms of respect, as if holding onto the nobility earned from his birth. Somewhere deep inside of him, Yukio still believes honor and nobility to be the best path; objectively, he knows it will get him nowhere. However in battle, Yukio is cold and vindictive. He has a blood-thirst that could only be described as that of a savage animal. Sometimes Yukio wonders if his life would become meaningless and full of monotony, were it not for bloodshed. 'Abilities' Snow Woman He has developed a unique Mangekyō technique corresponding to the pain of losing the love of his life. "Yuki-onna", referring the the Japanese mythology of a snow woman-demon. Serving as the antipode to Amaterasu, Yukio can freeze his focal point with what is believed to be the strongest Ice Style Ninjutsu. High-Speed Regeneration Because Yukio is a medical ninja, that being his specialty, he has achieved what he claims to be "High-Speed Regeneration". So long as none of his vital organs aren't injured beyond repair, Yukio is able to regenerate any body part within seconds - even lost limbs - at the cost of correlational chakra supply. It is only because Yukio is an ex-jinchūriki that he possesses the chakra pools to support this ability. Dark Release To augment his medical skills, Yukio sealed the powers of Dark Release into his left palm. This allows Yukio to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Chakra can be absorbed from the upper diamond, and released and manipulated from the lower. Given the opportunity, Yukio could steal all of an opponent's chakra, potentially causing death. Since using Dark Release gives Yukio the ability to temporarily use his opponent's chakra, this also potentially means Yukio can use any chakra nature. Stealth Yukio has fallen into a bit of a niche as a stealth expert. He's been known to escape many sensors due to his ability to suppress his chakra and his advanced cloaking techniques. Not to mention, Yukio's genjutsu ability is impeccable. Due to this, reconnaissance jobs have become his favorite. Some even call him "Tōmei Ningen", the Invisible Man. Stats 'Trivia' * Yuki, 雪, is the character for "snow"; O, 緒, is the character for "cord" or "string". * Yukio is influenced by the characters "Sasuke Uchiha" from Naruto, and "Ulquiorra Cifer" from Bleach. * Yukio's ANBU mask resembles that of a raven due to trashed character plans of a "Raven Sage Mode". Category:Male